


Newborn

by PeachyRenjun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (but only for the wolves), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Saeun is in here because i love her to death, teukchul have entirely too much sexual tension but istg this is a kangteuk fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRenjun/pseuds/PeachyRenjun
Summary: After the loss of most of their pack, Jungsoo and his surviving packmates are on the run from hunters when they accidentally stumble into the territory of a secretive vampire coven. When the vampires decide to let them stay in their territory, the wolves will have to learn to trust their new allies and come to terms with their own shared past.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Saeun/Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> So upfront notes about werewolves and abo in this fic: the wolves have a lifecycle closer to actual wolves (2 month-long pregnancies, adult by 2 years old, etc.) but naturally live for about 20-25 years instead of like 7. ABO is also their equivalent of a gender system so instead of male/female they have alphas (relatively common and can have children), betas (very common but can't have children), and omegas (rare and can have children). No heats/ruts, but knots are a thing. All omegas have vaginas. And yes, I decided that wolf telepathy is a thing.
> 
> (also, yes, yes this is my 3rd suju fic where teukie has a tragic backstory. sorry teukie)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Despite how similar different parts of the forest can seem to the untrained traveler, Jungsoo can see clearly that the trees around him are different than the ones they’ve passed by before. They always try to travel East, using the sun in the sky and the moss on the ground as directional markers, but those are never dependable enough as guides. They cannot loop back on themselves and walk into a trap. So Jungsoo watches the trees, and he makes sure that they tell him the truth.

_Horizon’s getting darker,_ Siwon’s voice echoes in his head, _do you think we should go ahead and set up camp soon?_

_One more kilometer,_ Jungsoo thinks back, extending the reach to the whole pack instead of just to Siwon. _I can hear a river nearby, and we want to be on the other side of that river._

_Fair enough,_ Siwon thinks in return.

Kyuhyun trots up alongside Jungsoo from his place near the back of the pack formation. _I can go try to find the river if you want. I’ll run back and tell you once I find it._

_We should stay as a pack,_ Jungsoo replies. _As quick as you are, I still worry about you getting lost._

Jungsoo can practically hear Kyuhyun’s internal sigh. _Listen, I didn’t want to say it directly, but I’m a little worried about Henry. I think he’s getting tired, you know how pups are._

_You think we should pause here while you find the river, then?_

_It’s as good of a plan as any._

Jungsoo considers it, before he begins to slow his pace a little, turning to the rest of the group. _Kyuhyun and I are going to go look for the river. The rest of you can rest here for a bit while we look for it._

_Be careful,_ Youngwoon chimes in, directing it to Jungsoo alone. _You’re sure you don’t want me to go with you?_

_No, Kyuhyun will keep me plenty safe. I need you and Siwon to keep track of the betas._ Jungsoo pauses a moment, before he continues. Youngwoon will take more convincing than anyone else. _We’ll only be gone for a few minutes. You don’t need to worry._

He still looks hesitant. But Youngwoon never disobeys when Jungsoo is the one giving the orders. _If you’re certain._

_I am._

Youngwoon looks away, and Jungsoo takes that as a sign that the alpha has relented. Jungsoo nods to Kyuhyun, and then the two of them turn away from the rest of the group, taking off in the direction of the sound of water. Kyuhyun lets Jungsoo stay in the lead, never straying more than a meter or two away.

_You really can’t let me do anything on my own, can you?_

Jungsoo internally laughs, and hopes that Kyuhyun picks up on it. He should. _All this worrying about Henry, haven’t you forgotten that you’re still basically a pup too?_

_What, and that means I can’t be allowed out on my own?_

_I just. I care about you, Kyu. And I’d be worried if you were alone somewhere we’ve never been before. You never know what’s hiding out here. Hunters don’t have a distinctive smell like we do, they could be anywhere, and you’re always better off in a group than alone._

_I know, I just. I want you to be able to trust me as an alpha. The same way that you trust Siwon and Youngwoon to scout on their own._

_Well, I didn’t raise them, did I?_

Kyuhyun doesn’t respond to that, and Jungsoo trusts that he’s made his point. Kyuhyun may be an alpha, but he’s barely passed two years, and he was still a pup when they were forced to run. As much as he may count as an adult now–and even that’s debatable–it will take at least another few months before Jungsoo stops seeing him as a pup.

_Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were still with the rest of the pack? If they were all okay?_

Jungsoo can’t say he has ever wondered that. Jungsoo may be more of a dreamer, sometimes, but that’s not something he’s ever felt the need to dream of. _Is there something you want to talk about, Kyu?_

_It’s just, well. I know it can be tiring to be running like this, all day, every day, and I just wanted to let you talk it out if you needed to._

_I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don’t need you to be my therapist. I already have Youngwoon for that._

He can practically hear Kyuhyun’s amusement. _He doesn’t seem like he’d be that good of a therapist. You’re sure you don’t want a replacement?_

_He’s better at it than you’d think._ Well, Youngwoon knows him well enough that his lack of ability to show open sympathy isn’t an issue. Youngwoon understands him, and that’s more than Jungsoo could ask for in a pack like theirs.

They’re getting close to the sound of water–almost to the river, Jungsoo can feel it in his bones–when another scent begins to waft toward them. _Vampire._ The sun has set, and it’s the children of darkness’ time to play. Jungsoo stops in his tracks at the smell, trying to figure out which direction it’s coming from. If it’s from behind them, then they need to circle around and get back to the rest of the pack; but if it’s coming from either side they’ll need to go to the other way, with the direction they choose being potential life or death. Vampires don’t often target wolves, but that doesn’t mean that they’re not dangerous. After all, vampires are immortal, wolves aren’t.

Before Jungsoo can locate the smell, he feels a hand clamp down on the back of his neck, holding him in place. The hand is cold and strong, inhumanly so. They’ve already been found. “I’m going to need you to switch, my friend. I don’t speak wolf.”

Jungsoo attempts to twist his head to look at Kyuhyun, to see if the younger wolf has managed to escape, but the hand holds him in place. Still, his question is answered a moment later as he hears Kyuhyun’s voice. “We’re just passing through, we swear.”

“Just you two? I thought wolves didn’t like being alone.”

Jungsoo shifts, deciding that it’s better to risk it than to let Kyuhyun accidentally say something that will get them both killed. The hand on his neck loosens, quickly shifting to hold him by his arm and pull him into a standing position. The vampire holding him is male, but with long red hair that curls around his inhumanly pale features. He twists to look at Kyuhyun, who’s held with his hands behind his back by another vampire, this one even taller than Kyuhyun. “We were traveling ahead of our pack,” Jungsoo says, to answer the first vampire’s question.

“And they sent you two?”

Jungsoo looks him in the eye. “I’m the pack alpha, I decide who does what.”

The vampire looks like he wants to laugh. “Don’t lie to me, _omega.”_

“How did you–”

“He really is our leader, though,” Kyuhyun interrupts. “Omega or not.”

The vampire holding onto Jungsoo looks Kyuhyun up and down, before he looks back at Jungsoo. “I see.” He takes a deep breath. “As for how I knew, it’s pretty obvious when you know what to look for. You’re much smaller as a wolf than you should be, and besides, you wolves should really learn modesty if you don’t want us staring at your genitalia.” Jungsoo blushes, and the vampire gestures to Kyuhyun. “Your little alpha over there isn’t even aroused and his knot is still visible from a mile away.”

Jungsoo swallows, willing the blood in his cheeks away. “What do you want?”

“We don’t like people getting too close to our territory,” the vampire responds. “Especially not other supernatural creatures. We’ve gone decades without a hunter finding us. We don’t need anyone else leading one to us.”

“It’s not our intention to intrude.”

“It doesn’t matter about your intentions. What matters is whether or not our family is safe.”

“Well,” Jungsoo says, looking the vampire in the eye, “let us go and we’ll get out of your way. Plain and simple, neither of us has to worry.”

“How do I know you’ll keep that promise?”

“You found us once. I’m sure you can find us again if you need to.”

Jungsoo watches the vampire's face, seeing the emotions that go through his eyes as he decides. Jungsoo had expressed recognition of the threat the vampires were to the wolves, and that should be enough to satisfy him. Vampires like to calculate things; they like to stack the odds in their own favor and make sure that their enemies know how the board is stacked. Dignity isn’t necessary when dealing with someone that can kill you, getting out alive is. And that means that Jungsoo needs to let the vampires think they will always win.

The vampire takes a deep breath in, before he turns to face back to Kyuhyun and the other vampire. “Zhou Mi,” he says, “let the alpha go.” Zhou Mi lets go of Kyuhyun’s hands, and the alpha rubs at his wrists but doesn’t attempt to run. Kyuhyun wouldn’t leave Jungsoo behind. The vampire still holding onto Jungsoo’s arm looks back at him. “You can call me Heechul. You can stay in the area for tonight, and we’ll send someone to find you in the morning. We know the area well enough that we can send you in the right direction to wherever you’re going.”

Jungsoo nods. “Thank you.”

Heechul lets go of him, taking a step back. “Don’t draw too much attention to yourselves and you should be fine. Hopefully I won’t have to see you again, alright?”

“Heechul.”

Heechul raises an eyebrow, meeting Jungsoo’s eyes once more. “What?”

“Why are you giving us a guide? It doesn’t seem, very, well, in character. Based on everything I know about your kind.” Selfish, that’s what vampires are. Even though some of them run in groups, they never have the pack dynamics that wolves have. Wolves put the group first, vampires put themselves first. Being kind to a stranger is just out of the realm of what vampires do.

“It’s simpler this way. You don’t have to know where we live in order to avoid it.”

Heechul nods to Zhou Mi, and then in an instant the two vampires are gone, only the faint gust of wind left in their wake indicating that they hadn’t simply teleported away.

“Well,” Kyuhyun says, after a moment, “I guess we know we’re not alone.”

Jungsoo nods. “That might be an understatement.”

Kyuhyun sits next to the fire pit, surveying the little camp sight that they’ve set up for the night. Nothing fancy–they’re still on the run, after all–but enough to get them through another night or two while they wait for their light-avoidant neighbors to tell them where to go. Siwon and Donghee had managed to pick off a passing deer while they were waiting for Kyuhyun and Jungsoo to return, so they’d had something to eat for the night. Not a lot for a pack of wolves, but enough.

Jungsoo and Youngwoon are the only others still awake. Siwon and the betas had laid down to sleep an hour before, all choosing to sleep in human form. Donghae and Hyukjae had curled up around each other, as usual, while the others had mostly decided to sleep far enough apart from each other to not be hit by a wandering elbow.

“You’re right, though, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun turns to look at Jungsoo, who is gazing blankly at the fire. “About what?”

“I should trust you more. You’re an adult now, and I need to learn that.”

Kyuhyun bites his lip. He’s not sure how to respond. He’s glad that Jungsoo trusts him, or at least wants to trust him more, but at the same time, he doesn’t think he can express that kind of happiness, of gratitude, in simple words. Emotions are hard, and Kyuhyun is much better at teasing than he is at sincerity. He settles on a teasing comment, hoping that it will, if nothing else, lift Jungsoo’s mood a little. “You’ll have to find someone else to worry about, won’t you? Now that the old man’s gone, maybe you could get Siwon or Youngwoon–”

“Don’t bring me into this.”

“–to give you a pup or two of your own. Maybe if it was a little omega, we could wait a few years and then I’d have a mate too. Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

Jungsoo doesn’t respond, simply gazing into the fire as his fingers fidget, the fingers of one hand repeatedly gliding over the nails of the other hand. After a moment, he looks up to meet Kyuhyun’s eyes. “We’ll find a mate for you in another pack eventually, Kyu. You need someone closer to your age, not someone who would be two years younger than you.”

“Still,” Kyuhyun says, reaching out to take one of Jungsoo’s hands in his, “I could really be your son-in-law. Wouldn’t that make you the tiniest bit satisfied?”

“I’m perfectly happy being your foster mother and nothing else,” Jungsoo replies. “You’d probably annoy any son of mine out of mating you, anyway. He’d run away if you tried to come near him.”

“Maybe.” Kyuhyun decides it’s best, at least for the moment, to switch topics. After all, no conversation is complete without Youngwoon’s sarcastic commentary. And he’s had something bothering him since they met the vampires which he needs their opinion on anyway. “Jungsoo, didn’t it seem weird that the vampires knew enough about wolf genders to be able to tell what we were? Like, I may not be a vampire expert, but I’m pretty sure most of them wouldn’t be able to tell an alpha from a beta.”

“Maybe one of them fucked a wolf once,” Youngwoon mutters. “Got a taste of what knots are like and has been looking for one again ever since.”

Kyuhyun can’t help but crack up, and even Jungsoo looks like he’s biting his lip to restrain his laughter. Wolves and vampires don’t mix, and imagining the two willingly being within two feet of each other without ripping each others’ heads off–let alone sleeping together–is a funny enough mental image alone. 

“Seriously, though, there could be a million reasons. Just because our kinds don’t get along doesn’t mean they don’t know a lot about us.”

“I suppose,” Kyuhyun says. “But like, they knew what Jungsoo was even before he shifted. Didn’t the red-haired one–”

“Heechul,” Jungsoo reminds.

“Didn’t Heechul say that he could tell you were an omega because you were too small as a wolf? Like, that’s not something that a vampire picks up on from talking to wolves, or learning about wolves from books, that’s something you could only tell from experience, right?”

“Maybe wolves have come through here before,” Jungsoo says. “It’s not like there’s not at least 5 packs within a 100-kilometer radius.”

“True.”

They descend into silence again, and before Kyuhyun can find another topic to occupy their minds, Jungsoo pulls his hand away from Kyuhyun’s grasp. Kyuhyun watches the omega as he shifts, rolling onto his stomach and walking over to lay his head down on Youngwoon’s lap. The older alpha begins to run a gentle hand through Jungsoo’s fur, and the wolf lays down on his side to try to sleep. Jungsoo is the only one out of their pack who prefers to sleep as a wolf, and he almost always sleeps close to Youngwoon. Despite both of the pair’s insistence that neither of them held romantic interest towards the other, it’s clear to everyone else in the pack that they share a bond of trust unusual for an unrelated alpha and omega. It was Youngwoon, after all, who had made Jungsoo leader of their little pack. It should’ve been Youngwoon, as the oldest remaining alpha, but he’d insisted that Jungsoo be given the title instead. _“He was our leader’s mate,”_ Youngwoon had said, _“and since none of the leader’s heirs survived, that makes Jungsoo pack leader.”_

“You shouldn’t tease him about pups,” Youngwoon says, after a few minutes have passed. Jungsoo must be asleep. “I know you don’t know what Jungsoo’s been through, and I’m glad you don’t have to know, but that’s really not something to tease him about.”

“Why?”

Youngwoon meets Kyuhyun’s eyes, and Kyuhyun can see the ring of alpha red that’s clear around his pupils. The colors never come out unless emotions are running strong. “You know he was mated younger than omegas really should be, right?”

“Kind of. He’s never told me much about himself.”

“Typical of him.” Youngwoon sighs. “Our previous pack leader’s mate of ten years died when Jungsoo was a little under two years old. He was in a different pack from ours, and a deal was arranged for Jungsoo to become our pack leader’s second mate.”

“Two years isn’t that young to be mated, though. Henry’s a year and a half and he’s practically an adult already, at least physically.”

“Omegas are delicate, Kyuhyun. Just because someone looks old enough to be mated doesn’t mean they are. Especially not to someone ten years older than them.” Kyuhyun cringes at that. Of course he’d known that his foster parents were so far apart in age–how else would some of his foster siblings be older than Jungsoo–but it hadn’t really sunken in for him how that must’ve felt for Jungsoo. “Anyway, Jungsoo got pregnant really quickly, and the old man was nice enough to let him stay with his old pack for the two months while they were waiting for the pups.”

“That’s– Kind. I suppose.”

Youngwoon snorts. “Yeah, for the old man it’s probably the kindest thing he ever did.” Youngwoon sighs, running his fingers through Jungsoo’s fur once more. “Anyway, it turned out that there was only one pup. A little omega. It didn’t matter to Jungsoo, you know, he loved that little pup with everything he had. But the pup was sick, and he died a few hours after he was born. Jungsoo was on so many herbs that he slept for three days before he found out his pup was dead. Never forgave himself for it.”

“There…” Kyuhyun looks down at Jungsoo’s sleeping form, for once feeling true guilt towards the omega. If he had known, he wouldn’t have made any of the jokes about Jungsoo having pups. “There’s nothing he could’ve done to save his pup, though, was there?”

“No,” Youngwoon says. “But it didn’t really matter to Jungsoo, and it didn’t matter to the old man either. The old man didn’t want any omega pups, especially not sickly ones, and so he never tried to give Jungsoo a pup again. But…”

“But what?”

Youngwoon sighs. “Listen, most of what I’ve told you, Siwon and some of the betas know as well. But there’s more to the story, and I’m the only one who was around to remember it happening. But it’s something very personal, and something I don’t think Jungsoo would want me to tell you.”

“And everything you’ve just told me _wasn’t_ personal?”

“Not in the same way. Jungsoo’s never going to forget his pup, but _this, this_ is something I think he’d happily forget if he could.”

“What is it?”

Youngwoon looks around the camp once more, perhaps to make sure that none of the others are awake. He lowers his voice anyway. “The old man used the pup as an excuse to abuse Jungsoo and make him into an example for what happens when omegas don’t give alpha pups. It wasn’t as bad by the time you were born, but the first few months were awful. Sometimes he’d publicly abuse him, sometimes we’d all just hear the screaming in the night. Donghee and Hyukjae might remember the screaming, they were certainly old enough to hear it, but I’m the only one that saw the worst of it firsthand.” Youngwoon sighs. “I just wish I’d managed to save him sooner.”

“Well, at least he’s safe now, right?”

Youngwoon just nods, not meeting Kyuhyun’s eyes. He gazes down at the sleeping wolf on his lap, and Kyuhyun could swear that he sees love in Youngwoon’s gaze. A fondness, at least, if not open love. They all know that Youngwoon would not be the same without Jungsoo.

“Get some sleep, Kyu. I’ll stay up to keep watch until Siwon wakes up.”


End file.
